


More Than Words

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, sherlock cooks, thing with peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I heard this song today and it sounded so much like the boys..."Saying I love youIs not the words I want to hear from youIt's not that I want youNot to say, but if you only knewHow easy it would be to show me how you feelMore than words is all you have to do to make it realThen you wouldn't have to say that you love me'Cause I'd already knowWhat would you do if my heart was torn in twoMore than words to show you feelThat your love for me is realWhat would you say if I took those words awayThen you couldn't make things newJust by saying I love you..."-"More Than Words," Gary Cherone, Nuno Bettencourt





	

John put Rosie down for the night, and made his way back into the kitchen, where Sherlock was making dinner. He sat down on a stool and took in the man whose back was turned towards him; his hair was longer than usual for summer, John hadn't trimmed it yet, he really should do that soon, as he saw Sherlock push a stray curl behind his ear impatiently. He had rolled up his sleeves, and had thrown on an apron, a joke gift from Molly, back when everyone believed that Sherlock didn't even know he had a stove, let alone ever use one. It was a bright, frilly, floral thing - orange, lilac and turquoise, something only Molly should ever wear, but somehow, Sherlock carried it off, as he did everything, John considered.

"Hungry?" Sherlock murmured without turning around.

"Uhmmhmm."

"For dinner?"

"That, too."

"Good, seems I made enough for an army." John could tell Sherlock was smiling as he spoke. "About five minutes."

John relaxed into their companionable silence, thinking of how easy this had become, this domestic part of their life. After everything, they had finally found their way back, and he couldn't ever recall a time when he had been this content, this at peace. No. It wasn't just contentment, he was actually happy.

Sherlock placed a bowl and spoon in front of him and kissed him lightly, bringing him gently from his reverie. 

"Thank you," John whispered though he wasn't sure why. He looked down and chuckled at the thing with peas, then caught Sherlock gazing at him, a slight grin playing on his lips.

"It's a bit different this go round," Sherlock began, meaning the dish, but John also understood Sherlock was also speaking about something else. 

John took a bite and nodded. "It's brilliant." He put down his spoon and took Sherlock's hand in his and kissed it reverently, hoping Sherlock knew everything he was feeling at the moment, but couldn't put into words that didn't sound trite and worn. He looked up, and saw his detective's eyes glittering at him. 

Sherlock bit his lip then took a shuddering breath, before recovering, and grumbling good-naturedly, "Finish it before it gets cold, yeah?"

"Git."

Sherlock threw a dish towel at him and muttered, "arse. I love you, too."


End file.
